mortalkombatfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meat
Meat ist ein nicht vollendetes Experiment von Shang Tsung. Er konnte, noch bevor Shang Tsung ihn fertig entwickeln konnte, entkommen. Sein Debüt gab Meat bei Mortal Kombat 4 als Secret Charakter. Über Meat Biografie Meats Vorgeschichte wird erst nach dessen Ende in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon bekannt. Er sei ein Experiment von Shang Tsung gewesen, konnte dessen Fängen jedoch entkommen, bevor Shang Tsung sein Experiment vollenden konnte. Im Strategy-Guide, einer Art Lösungsbuch für Armageddon, steht zudem, dass Meat ein „lustiger Charakter“ und „Assistent“ von Shinnok sei, letzteres wird jedoch nicht näher erläutert. In Meats Ende in Armageddon wird außerdem noch bekannt, dass Meat die Pyramide erklomm, während die anderen Kämpfer sich bekämpften. An der Spitze angelangt, besiegte er Blaze und erlangte die Fähigkeit, seine Form jederzeit zu ändern. Allerdings vergaß er später, durch die vielen Formwechsel wegen, seine Identität und „verschwand in die Finsternis“. Die Entwicklung des Charakters Meat Ursprünglich diente Meat als Grundgerüst aller Charaktere in Mortal Kombat 4. Als ein Secret Charakter wurde er, damals noch ohne Namen, in das Spiel mit eingebaut. Seinen Namen erfuhren die Fans erstmals über Ed Boons Website, auf der Boon „Meat lives!“ schrieb. Der Name "Meat" bedeutet übersetzt einfach "Fleisch". Lange Zeit wurde Meats Status diskutiert, während manche in ihm einen regulären Kämpfer sahen, hielten andere ihn für einen Scherz. Tatsächlich hatte Meat keine Vorgeschichte, bis Midway sich entschied, Meat als offiziell spielbaren Charakter für Mortal Kombat: Armageddon zu übernehmen. Art Director Steve Beran behauptete scherzhaft, Meat sei ein Cousin von Skully, einem Skelett, den man über einen Hack spielen kann. Meat in der Mortal Kombat-Reihe Um mit Meat in Mortal Kombat 4 spielen zu können, muss der Spieler alle Kämpfer im Gruppenmodus besiegen. Anschließend ist jeder ausgewählte Charakter Meat. In Mortal Kombat: Deception kann man Meat im Konquest-Modus antreffen, er befindet sich dort in einer kleinen Höhle im Netherrealm. Wenn man ihn anspricht, schenkt er Shujinko 1000 Onyx-Münzen und flieht anschließend. Kampfeigenschaften Stärke und Fähigkeiten Meats Stärke ist schwer einzuschätzen. Bei seinem Debüt in Mortal Kombat 4 war er in der Lage, jeden Charakter inklusive seiner Kampftechniken exakt zu kopieren. In Armageddon ist Meat unempfindlich gegen Schmerzen und kann sogar ohne Kopf noch kämpfen. Zudem kann Meat sich selbst Schmerzen zufügen, um zu regenieren. Meat benutzt manchmal Waffen, wie zum Beispiel ein Hackbeil. Signature Moves * Head Roll: Meat reißt sich seinen Kopf ab und rollt ihn in Richtung seines Gegner. (MK:A) * Meat Leg Slide: Mit seinem blutgetränkten Körper führt Meat eine lange Grätsche in Richtung seines Gegners aus. (MK:A) * Body Mutilation: Meat reißt sich sein looses Auge raus und wirft es zurück in seine Position, dies bewirkt, warum auch immer, dass Meat ein wenig Lebensenergie zurück bekommt. (MK:A) * Flesh Teleport: Meat lässt sich nach vorne fallen und explodiert zu einer großen Blutlache, anschließend erscheint er hinter seinem Gegner wieder. (MK:A) Ende * Armageddon (Non-Canon): „Meat was an experiment who escaped Shang Tsung's flesh pits before he could be completely formed. As the other kombatants fought, Meat rushed unseen to the top of the pyramid and defeated Blaze. Godlike energy enveloped him, giving him the power to shape-shift. With the ability to become anyone, Meat lost his sense of identity and disappeared into obscurity.“ * Deutsche Übersetzung: „Meat war ein Experiment, welches Shang Tsungs Fleischgruben entkommen konnte, bevor er fertig geformt wurde. Während die anderen Kämpfer sich gegenseitig bekämpften, erklomm Meat unbemerkt die Spitze der Pyramide und besiegte Blaze. Gottgleiche Energie erfüllte ihn und gab ihm die Kraft, seine Form zu wechseln. Mit der Fähigkeit, seine Form beliebig oft zu ändern, verlor Meat seine wahre Identität und verschwand in die Finsternis.“ Rezeption Meat wurde von Kritikern oft als einer der schlechtesten Charaktere der Mortal Kombat-Reihe bezeichnet, auch bei den Fans ist Meat bis heute größtenteils unpopulär. In UGOs Top 50 der besten Mortal Kombat-Charaktere befindet sich Meat auf dem vorletzten Platz und ist 52. Platz in einer Fan-Umfrage von Dorklys im Jahr 2013. Den 4. Platz belegte Meat bei ScrewAttacks Tops 10 der schlechtesten Mortal Kombat-Charaktere. Ryan Aston von Topless Robot platzierte Meat auf dem 2. Platz in seiner Liste der „Acht Charaktere, die sogar für Mortal Kombat-Standards doof sind“. Sam Ashurst von Total Film nannte Meat als einen seiner Favoriten für einen möglichen dritten Mortal Kombat-Film, weil „Meat sich nicht bewegen kann, ohne überall Blut zu verteilen.“. Mit Meat würde, so Ashurst weiter, Mortal Kombat zu einem Splatter-Film werden. Trivia * Meat, Nitara, und Skarlet sind die einzigen Charaktere, die Blut als Waffe verwenden. * In Mortal Kombat 4 kann Meat nicht freigeschaltet werden, sondern nur bei erfolgreichem Abschluß des Gruppenmodus gespielt werden. Schaltet man das Spiel aus und wieder an, muss man den Gruppenmodus von neuem abschließen, um mit Meat spielen zu können. * Wenn man mit Meat den Arcademodus schafft, startet das Spiel neu. * Wenn Meat von Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 4 eingefroren wird, erscheint Meat als der Charakter wieder, an dessen Stelle er bei der Spielerauswahl gewählt wurde. Wenn Meat an Goros Stelle gewählt wurde, erscheint er nach der Einfrierung als Goro in deformierter Form. Kategorie:Charakter